The Wedding of Vikturri
by somuchanemoia
Summary: "Where's the agape then?" Chuckling, Viktor lifted another piece of the vanilla cake to Yuuri's mouth. From the planning to saying "I do" to the honeymoon, Yuuri and Viktor enjoy some fluffy time together and go through some nerve wracking moments. For #yoiweddingweek on Tumblr.
1. Planning and Cake

**The Wedding of Vikturri**

 **Written by:** SadieAnnabethMellark (aka porkcutletbowltrash)

 **Summary:** From planning to saying "I do", Yuuri and Viktor enjoy some fluffy time together and go through some nerve wracking moments. For #yoiweddingweek.

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri! on Ice. I wish I did though tbh._

* * *

Day 1: Planning the Wedding and Picking the Cake

"Viktor…" Yuuri whined softly as his fiancé kept nipping at his shoulder and neck lazily and lovingly, "We have to talk about this." It was around noon and finally, Viktor had allowed Yuuri a day off of training. They were currently snuggled up in their bed, wrapped up in each other's arms comfortably as the midday news played softly on the TV. At the end of the bed, Makaton was watching his owners with soft happy eyes.  
"I know, detka." Viktor purred softly, "Just relax."

Yuuri smiled and leaned into Viktor's warm embrace, "I know. Mom is driving me nuts though. And so Yuuko and Minako. They want all the details."

"We could have them plan for us…" Viktor murmured softly as he continued to lazily nose his lover's ear, "Eto budet men'she stressa na vas."

Yuuri smiled softly. He didn't know much Russian even after living in Russia for almost a year with Viktor, but he could understand some of the soft murmur Viktor had uttered.

With a smile, Yuuri turned in Viktor's arms so they were facing each other, "This is our special day. It's the day I become a Nikiforov."

Viktor smiled, "So You decided to take my last name huh? Yuuri Nikiforov. It rolls off the tongue nicely." He brushed a stray hair from his lover's eyes as his ocean blue eyes twinkled happily.

"I was thinking something along the lines of Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov." Yuuri mumbled, "But just Yuuri Nikiforov does roll off the tongue better. We're getting off topic though."

Viktor smiled, "Just six months until we say 'I do'."

Yuuri purred softly and nodded, "And we have nothing figured out. We don't even know where we're getting married."

"That's easy, Yura." Viktor's thumb came up to caress Yuuri's cheek softly, "We'll get married here in Saint Petersburg."

"But what about my family, Viktor? They don't speak any Russian and hardly any English." Yuuri asked softly, "We could get married in Hasetsu. It's more private."

Viktor nodded softly, He hadn't thought about that problem really. He had always assumed that they would be married in Saint Petersburg, in the Tavrichesky Garden (one of Yuuri's favorite places that Viktor had taken him in Russia) or possibly on the Potseluev Bridge. But now he could see where they were Yuuri was concerned, they'd have to translate everything from Russian to English and then to Japanese.

"Hasetsu would be a nice place to get married. We could get married on the beach." Viktor agreed.

Yuuri smiled, "An outdoor wedding?"

"It'll be nice. The beach is special to us."

"That is true. If we get married in Hasetsu, we could have an outdoor ceremony. If we got married here in St. Petersburg, it'd still be chilly outside."

"Let's get married in Hasetsu then moya lyubov', deal?" Viktor smiled and held out his pinky finger to Yuuri who wrapped his around Viktor's.

"Deal. A wedding on the beach of Hasetsu. Mom also wants us to come up with an estimate of how many people will be attending. I think we should just keep it really small and only invite family and close friends."

Viktor nodded, "How close are we talking about? You know most of our competitors will want to come with their plus one. And of course, you have some friends from college you want to invite right?" Yuuri nodded at this, "That's close to at least a hundred people, Yura."

"That's true. I don't want to go over a hundred though. I want our day to be more private." Yuuri's eyes met Viktor's ocean blue ones, "I want this moment with you, without the entire world seeing it."

Viktor smiled, "I know, my porosenok. I do too. We can keep it to a hundred. Nice and small, but there are enough people to make the reception interesting, especially if your dad breaks out the sake." Viktor wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his fiancé and was rewards with a soft chuckle and a light slap to his chest.

"I'm not getting drunk on our wedding night, Vitya."

"Right. We'll save that for the honeymoon." Viktor chuckled and kissed Yuuri's blushing cheek.

"Where are we going for the honeymoon anyways? We haven't-"

Viktor silenced his lover with a soft kiss on the lips and then whispered softly, "Don't worry my love. I've got it all taken care of. It's a surprise. eto sekret."

Yuuri kissed Viktor back, "Vitya …"

"We have more things to discuss about the wedding. Very important things." Viktor caressed his lover's cheek gently, "Like the cake."

Yuuri chuckled, "I thought I was supposed to be watching my weight, Coach. I have to stay in shape for the upcoming Grand Prix."

Viktor smiled widely, "I think I'll let you have a cheat day. If it really bothers, you though we could-"

"I take a cheat day." Yuuri said quickly as his fiancé laughed softly, "We can go to that bakery back in Hasetsu to sample some cake when we visit in a few weeks."

"Good idea." Viktor murmured as he pulled Yuuri into straddling his lap, "I think we've planned enough for today. You're starting to get stressed." Viktor reached up and brushed a finger softly over the crease between Yuuri's eyebrows.

"There just so much to plan Viktor. Six months isn't that long; 4 Tsuki wa sore hodo tōkunai." Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and bit his lip.

Pulling Yuuri's lip from his teeth softly with his thumb, Viktor confessed, "It is when you've been waiting for so long to marry the love of your life."

—

"Yura! Open wide." Viktor crooned happily as he held out a fork with a piece of vanilla cake balanced on it. Smiling, Yuuri opened his mouth and let Viktor feed him, "What do you think?"

"Not bad." Yuuri licked his lips, "It's not too sweet. Not to bitter."

"I love it. Sovershenstvo." Viktor took another bite as Yuuri turned to speak to the bakery consultant in rapid Japanese. Viktor had caught something about enjoying the samples, but the rest was lost on him. He was happy to simply be enjoying some relaxing alone time with his fiancé since arriving in Hasetsu. If they weren't training, Minaho, Yuuko, and Mari were dragging them both off to make wedding preparations or Yuuri was busy assisting in running his family's hot springs or Viktor was pulled away to make his final preparations for their surprise honeymoon. By the time they had both been able to spend time alone, they were both so exhausted that they would just curl up in the bed in Yuri's childhood bedroom and pass into the world of sleep.

Viktor watched as the owner bowed and said a quick, "Arigatō" before standing and leaving he and Yuuri to their taste testing.

"Hmm. Vitya." Viktor turned back to Yuuri who was holding a fork full of chocolate cake in front of his mouth. Smiling, Viktor opened his mouth so Yuuri could slip the cake onto his awaiting taste buds.

Viktor hummed, "That's good too. It's very Eros."

Yuuri smiled softly and squeezed Viktor's Hand that was nestled in his, "What are you talking about Viktor?"

"It's got the hint of Eros. Chocolate is an aphrodisiac, Yuuri. It's known to be a symbol of love because it sets the mood."

Yuuri smiled at his fiancé, "Doka. You know you're a dork, right?"

Viktor chuckled, "It's one of those things that made you love me though."

Yuuri just nodded with a smile, "Where's the agape then?"

Chuckling, Viktor lifted another piece of the vanilla cake to Yuuri's mouth, "Right here. Don't you taste the perfection of it? It's soft and light. It's pure."

"Vitya, it's cake." Yuuri, however, had chuckled softly. Viktor rolled his eyes lovingly and reached for another sample.

They both had spent the next half hour taking bites of different cakes – none of the other flavors compared to the original chocolate and vanilla cakes they had tried. They had already decided on a large three tiered cake and now came the hard part.

"Watashi no ai, I think we should stick with these two flavors. We could do two chocolate tiers and a vanilla."

"Or we could do two vanilla tiers and a chocolate." Viktor looked at Yuuri with puppy go eyes.

"Babe, more people like chocolate."

"But, the Agape is in the vanilla. We have pure love Yura. This is ridiculous. Why don't we do four tiers? Two of each."

"Vitya, we don't need to feed that many people. We'll have cake coming out of our ears." Yuuri said with a small smile.

Viktor pouted and looked at Yuuri with pleading eyes, "Please, Yuuri-chan?"

Sensing a storm was brewing, the bakery owner cleared her throat and started talking in rapid Japanese to Yuuri. They both turned to look at the small woman and Viktor smiled softly at her. She smiled softly in return and then scurried out of the room, only to return a few moments later with another small plate in her hands. She set it down in front of the couple and then in her best attempt at English explained, "Mixed. Two mixed." She pointed at the chocolate and at the vanilla cake and then pointed at the new plate.

Both Viktor and Yuuri picked up their forks and took a small piece of cake into their mouths as the baker looked on nervously.

Viktor smiled and turned towards his fiancé, "Yura…"

Yuuri smiled and nodded, "Viktor…"

The baker watched them nervously as she asked in her broken and heavily accented English, "You like?"

Both Yuuri and Viktor turned towards her and smiled, "It's perfect."


	2. Wedding Jitters

April, Yuuri decided, was a beautiful time of year in Saint Petersburg. After the harsh winters that Russia had, the early spring was very nice sight for sore eyes. The weather, while still a bit nippy, was nice to run in during the morning without the worry of freezing to death. Plus, there were more people roaming the streets; more tourists coming to see the romantic cathedrals, majestic looking palaces, and luxury gardens. While most people had hated the growth in tourists, Yuuri had found a comfort in it – with tourists around there was a bigger chance that Viktor wouldn't have to translate everything to him, and there might be a chance for him to speak English.

April was also THE month. In just two short weeks (or long in Yuuri's opinion), He and Viktor would be getting married. He and Viktor would become Husbands and not just boyfriends or fiancés. The thought always made Yuuri smile; he couldn't wait to be Viktor's. He just had to wait two more weeks.

While the whole aspect was extremely exciting, Yuuri was also being wracked to the core with anxiety. What if he got to the end of the aisle and was standing in front of the priest, and Viktor didn't say "I do"? What if something happened and he forgot his vows? What if it rained on the day of the wedding and they had to cancel? What if they forgot the rings in Russia or they forgot to plan something? Half of the time, Yuuri's brain was being clouded with the feeling of impending doom as April 11th approached.

Thankfully, in Yuuri's mind, as the anxiety of the situation encroached upon him, Viktor had been called off to do some press conferences and promo for sponsors in Europe and across the US so he could enjoy the three-week span of wedding madness. Yuuri was due to fly back home to Hasetsu (Makkachin in tow) in a couple of days to finish making some wedding arrangements and the week after, Viktor would be flying in from Cambridge. As the day got closer to flying back home, he could help be a little grateful that Viktor wasn't there. He could panic in the peace of the apartment he and Viktor shared without raising suspicion. He didn't want to worry Viktor or have him think he was getting cold feet and would suddenly make a runner. Viktor was more than excited for the wedding and showed no signs of being nervous at all, which was very Viktor like. Yuuri swore that Viktor had no capability of being nervous; awkward yes, but anxious not so much.

He would often spend the whole day training with the other Russian skaters under the watchful eye of Yakov. Viktor had entrusted Yuuri to his coach and, Yuuri suspected, begged their friend and fellow competitor, Yuri Plisetsky and, his boyfriend, Otabek Altin, to keep a close eye on Yuuri while he was away. This suspicion seemed to be confirmed as Yuri or Otabek or both would stick close to him to translate things into English for him when they would find themselves eating together during lunch or going out for drinks after a long day of practice.

After the past couple of years competing alongside both Yuri and Otabek, the three of them seemed to become closer. Yuri's insults towards Yuuri were more teasing and playful, more to make Yuuri push harder than to be insulting. Although, if warranted, Yuri didn't seem to mind still calling him a "piggy" or "loser" in his Russian accented English. Otabek, on the other hand, had never really bothered with Yuuri before, but now instead of completely ignoring his existence, he would often find the Kazakh skater throwing him a soft smile here and there and would keep Yuri from exploding on Yuuri at random.

However, neither Yuri or Otabek had seen the mass hysteria that was slowly over powering Yuuri Katsuki.

That was, until today. They finally all had a day off at the same time; a once in a blue moon occurrence that warranted some sort of fun activity between both couples. Since Viktor wasn't there to help enjoy the day with their friends, Yuuri was left to fly solo with Yuri and Otabek, like an awkward third wheel that couldn't speak much Russian, not that it really bothered him. He had more pressing issues on his mind.

"Hey, baka? You listening?" Yuri nudged his shoulder and Yuuri looked down to meet the sky blue eyes.  
"Uh…"  
"I'll take that as a no. Where do you want to go? We've been walking around the square for hours. I'm hungry." Yuri had stopped and was tapping his foot impatiently as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his oversized black hoodie. Yuuri could tell immediately that it was Otabek's since it hung down to Yuri's knees and the sleeves had been pushed up extensively so you could see the small hands of the "Russian Fairy".  
Yuuri opened his mouth, but no answer came out. In all honesty, he wasn't really hungry. He felt like he was going to throw up if he consumed even water, let alone food.  
"There's that new place a few blocks away." Otabek had stopped and was facing the two, "We could try there."  
"What do you think Kastsudon?"  
"Sure," Yuuri mumbled and blushed softly. He really wished they would stop staring at him.  
"Let's go then." He could feel Yuri's eyes slide over him once before they started walking again.

They had walked into a small tiny café that Yuuri remembered Viktor pointing out one morning on the way to the rink. It was a small little café that served classical Russian dishes and pastries, and while the mixed smell of pirozhkis, Zakuski, and warm muffins was heavenly, the thought of eating made Yuuri almost want to vomit. He just wanted to go home then, hide under the covers with Makkachin and call Viktor. Just hearing Viktor's voice seemed to make the anxiety building in Yuuri's chest less severe, even if Yuuri did his best to keep the feeling of it rising from his stomach and into his voice. It felt like the happiness from Viktor's voice seemed to travel through the phone and gave Yuuri some of the same feelings. And in those moments when they would be on the phone talking late into the night, Yuuri often realized how much he loved Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor was his favorite drug and he couldn't get enough of him. He was Yuuri's Agape and his Eros.

As Yuri and Otabek ordered both decent helpings of food, Yuuri simply ordered some tea, with the excuse that he ate a really large and late breakfast. Otabek eyed him suspiciously but soon turned back to Yuri who was leaning against his side softly as he started talking about the upcoming grand prix. As the waitress had brought Yuuri his cup of steaming chamomile tea, he listened to the two go back and forth, nodding when needed and humming if nodding wasn't the appropriate response.

He really was trying to follow the conversation, but the panic was rising in him. It was the same kind of feeling that he had experienced when Yuri once threatened to run him down with the Zamboni if he retired (he knew Yuri wouldn't back down from his threats). It was like a ravenous monster was trying to rip itself out of Yuuri from the inside out. Yuuri bit his lip softly and leaned his elbows on the table trying to calm down. He couldn't go into a fit of hysterics right in the middle of this café.

He was so stuck in his head, that Yuuri didn't even realize the concerned looks exchanged between his two friends or the feeling as Yuri pulled Yuuri from his seat while Otabek paid the tab. He didn't really remember the cab ride from the café back to Yuri and Otabek's apartment, Yuri and Otabek steering him along like a floating tide buoys in the middle of a hurricane.  
"Kastsudon? Hey, baka?" Yuri had tried to get him to make eye contact with him multiple times on the ride home, but Yuuri was lost in his own world of fear and panic. As they now stood in front of the door, Yuri and Otabek were becoming even more concerned.

Otabek unlocked the door and ushered them both inside. Something was wrong with Yuuri and they weren't entirely sure what. He had been acting strange all day like he wasn't fully there. They had both known that Yuuri would get this way sometimes, but usually, Viktor was the only one who could sort him out.  
"Yuuri?" Yuri pushed the man to sit on the couch and crouched down to look into his eyes. Yuri may not have been the best of friends, but he knew that Katsuki had needed someone right now, "Yuuri? What's wrong?"  
Yuuri gulped and fiddled with his fingers, "N-Nothing." His voice was scratchy and wobbly, like a child's who was on the verge of tears.  
Otabek came and sat beside the Japanese skater and put a hand on his shoulder, "Yuuri, we want to help you." He murmured to him. Yuuri shook his head and one simple glance at Yuri, Otabek knew there was a storm about to brew.

As foreseen, Yuri stood up and kicked hard at the piece of the couch next to Yuuri's legs, trying to get his attention.  
"Proklyat'ye! That's bullshit, Yuuri!" Otabek could see the concern in Yuri's eyes, even though his face was contorted into one of anger.  
Yuuri hiccupped and brought his knees to his chest, the inner tide of anxiety was over getting stronger and faster. Otabek held up a hand to his boyfriend and tried to calm both of them down, "Yuuri, what's on your mind?"  
This seemed to calm Yuri down some and knelt back on the floor so he could watch Yuuri's face. He had never seen his softer spoken nerdy friend like this before. He knew that the excessive energy that Viktor had exerted often turned Yuuri into a content person, even when nerves struck him at competitions, but this was a whole new scenario that Yuri was hoping he would never have to see.

It was then that the flood gated broke; the anxiety over powered him. He had lost control and just like that he started to become hysterical. Neither Otabek or Yuri really knew what to do as Yuuri started to sob loudly and hyperventilate.  
Otabek awkwardly put an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and tried to find something to say, "It's alright…whatever it is that's bothering you, I promise it'll be okay. Do you want me to call Viktor for you? He might be at a conference but I-"  
"NO!" Yuuri cried loudly as he took short wheezing breaths, "Please. Viktor. Viktor can't know."  
"What are you talking about Yuuri?" Yuri looked up into Yuuri's dark brown eyes that were flooded with tears.  
"Don't tell Viktor. Please. Don't." He sobbed and placed his head between his knees. Otabek continued to awkwardly pat his back, not really sure what to do.  
Yuri sighed and looked up at his boyfriend, "Ostavaytes' s nim?"  
Otabek nodded softly, "Chto vy delayete?"  
"Sobirayus' zakhvatit' neskol'ko veshchey. Vozmozhno, pozvonite Viktoru."  
"On ne khochet, chtoby my nazyvali Viktora. Mozhet byt', pozzhe."

Yuri nodded and went into the kitchen to grab some water and then to the linen cupboard for a blanket. He remembered from past experience that when in shock, EMTs would often wrap people in a blanket and have them drink some water to help calm them down. Coming back into the living room, he carefully handed the blanket to Otabek, who wrapped it around Yuuri's shaking frame as he continued to sob, "Yuuri, it's alright. Just take some deep breaths."  
Yuri knelt in front of his blubbering friend and held the glass of water in front of him, "Why don't you try to drink something."  
Yuuri shook his head, "I can't!"  
"You're gonna be just fine, Yuuri. I'll even hold the glass for you. Just take a sip."  
Yuuri's ragged breaths had started evening out some as time had passed, but now they were starting to become quicker paced once more.  
With a sigh, Yuri set the glass on the table behind him, "Alright! Alright. You don't have to take a drink Kastsudon. What's the matter?"

An hour had gone by and finally, Otabek and Yuri had managed to calm Yuuri down enough to get him to tell them what was going on.  
"It's all this damn wedding nonsense." Yuri sighed as he laid back against the bottom of the couch next to Yuuri's feet, "And Viktor being gone hasn't helped matters. I should get him to come home right now."  
Yuuri's tears started up again and Otabek sighed loudly in annoyance at his boyfriend, "On nakonets uspokoilsya!"  
Yuri slid up to sit on the other side of Yuuri on the couch and put a hand on top of the messy black head of hair, "I'm sorry Yuuri. I didn't mean to make you more upset."  
"Yurio, what happens if it all goes wrong? What if Viktor decides he doesn't want to marry me anymore?" Panic was rising in Yuuri again but was quickly stopped by the sharp smack to the cheek. Yuuri's head flew to the side and his tears stopped as he blinked in surprise, trying to get his breathing under control.  
"Yuri…" Otabek murmured in surprise.  
Yuri ignored his boyfriend and locked eyes with Yuuri. He was now standing in front of him and Yuuri had never seen this much anger in Yuri's eyes before, "Are you fucking kidding me?! How stupid are you? I knew you were dumb and all but really!?"  
"I-", Yuuri started but Yuri cut him off.  
"No! It's my turn to talk. I have watched you and Viktor being all romantic and lovey dovey for two and a half years. I can't go anywhere around the rink or the gym without seeing you two kissing or flirting, chert voz'mi! You two are so disgusting."  
"Yuri…" Otabek hissed but stopped when his boyfriend glared at him.  
"No. He needs to hear this." Yuri turned back to Kastsudon who was staring up at him in surprise, "I did not give up a gold or silver medal to you and Viktor for nothing. You both beat me fair and square in the Grand Prix and if you don't think Viktor was what pushed you, and you him, you are stupid. If you think all of the kisses and sightseeing and cute little love notes – don't blush, I saw them! – aren't showing Viktor's love for you, then you are blinder than a bat."

Yuuri blinked up at the seventeen-year-old Russian skater and felt something inside him ease. His breathing was evening out. The flare of panic was decreasing. He knew what Yuri was saying was true. His motivation for all of the last Grand Prix was Viktor. From the flow of his step sequences to the music to his jumps, they all had a hint of Viktor in them. They all professed his love for his one and only. Viktor was his muse and Yuuri was Viktor's.

He knew that deep down, everything was going to be just fine. He knew Viktor didn't run away from anything and Yuuri would never run away from Viktor. And the slight stinging on his cheekbone reminded him of that.

—

It had been a few days since Yuuri's huge panic attack and after Yuri smacked him, and Yuuri was feeling a lot better. Otabek and Yuri had managed to convince Yuuri to talk to Viktor about his recent bouts of anxiety, much to Yuuri's worry, but Viktor had been more than understanding. He had offered to fly back on the soonest flight, but after an hour long debate, Yuuri had managed to convince Viktor to finish his business in the States and then fly to Japan the next week.  
The next couple of days had been easier on Yuuri's emotions, with the occasional nervous spurt. He was more excited than anxious about the upcoming week than he had been since Viktor had been gone. He could feel Yuri and Otabek keeping a watchful eye on him still, but he wasn't affected by it much.

This morning was a little hectic for Yuuri as he tried to quickly pack his bag before his 10 am flight, while also packing for Viktor's full sized poodle, Makkachin. But, after triple checking that he had the wedding band he was gonna present to Viktor in a little over a week and double checking that he had his phone, he started out to his cab that would take him and Makkachin to the airport. After the hassle of getting checked in and getting through the security with Makkachin (Viktor had managed to get Makkachin to be licensed as a therapy dog once Yuuri came to live in Russia), they both had settled into the chairs near the gate.

Makkachin was resting his head in Yuuri's lap as he sat in front of him and waggled his tail.  
"I wish Viktor was here." He mumbled to Makkachin, who panted in response, "I bet you do too, huh girl?"  
"Don't worry piggy. You'll be seeing him in a week." Yuuri practically had a heart attack as he jumped at the sound of the Russian accented English. Whipping around, he was a sight he never thought he would be seeing.

Yuri Plisetsky was striding towards him, a backpack hanging off his shoulders and his tall stoic boyfriend, Otabek Altin in tow.  
"What-", Yuuri stood as Makkachin whined, "What're you two doing here?"  
"What do you think? Going to Japan, baka." Yuri said as he slumped in a chair next to Yuuri.  
"I can see that but-"  
Yuri turned to look at him with a small smirk, "Otabek came to be emotional support since Viktor won't be there until next Monday. I came so I can smack you again if you need it."


	3. How Does One Describe the Universe

Summary: He was constantly working on trying to write one of the most important things he'd ever say in his life, but nothing he had come up with seemed to be good enough. At least, not perfect enough for Yuuri.

* * *

Viktor writes his vows to Yuuri.

Viktor looked down at the sleeping figure next to him. Yuuri was gorgeous when he slept – his face would become softer than it was when he was awake; his cheeks less angular and more chipmunk like. He knew Yuuri would blush madly if Viktor ever commented on that, so he kept it a special secret all to himself. Viktor could see his fiancés' eyes moving rapidly under his closed eyelids and could hear the soft puffs of his breathing, knowing that Yuuri had drifted into peaceful REM sleep. The downy like black hair that covered his head was already messy with sleep, something Viktor had found incredibly attractive.

He hummed and brushed his thumb softly across Yuuri's cheek as his lover had slept peacefully. Tomorrow was the big day of the wedding, and Viktor knew he needed to sleep so he wouldn't be tired on his wedding day, but he still hadn't written his vows. Yuuri had wanted to stick with the typical vows so they wouldn't have to worry about writing their own, but Viktor had really wanted there "I do's" to be surrounded by words of true love, meant and cherished by them. The only problem was; that Viktor hadn't written his vows yet. He wasn't procrastinating. In fact, he was suffering from the opposite problem. He was constantly working on trying to write one of the most important things he'd ever say in his life, but nothing he had come up with seemed to be good enough.

At least, not perfect enough for Yuuri.

With a sigh, he carefully brushed a soft piece of the baby soft hair that had fallen into his lover's face as he shifted closer to Viktor in his sleep. He was incredibly glad that Yuuri had agreed to put up a fight and break tradition about spending the night with the future bride, or in this case groom, on the night before the wedding. Minaho, Yuuko, Mari and Yuuri's mom had all tried to pull Yuuri away from Viktor that night after the rehearsal dinner, but they clung to each other and made their way up to a hotel room Viktor had booked for the night so he and Yuuri would be ready for the morning to part ways until they met at the end of the aisle. As soon as the door had been shut and locked, the raging posse of females demanding they stick to tradition on the other side of it, they had slid out of their shoes, dropped their suit jackets onto a nearby hotel chair and curled up like puppies on the bed next to each other; not daring to let each other go.

This was their last night together as fiancés'. Tomorrow night, they would officially be Mr. and Mr. Viktor & Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.

Viktor sighed happily as Yuuri nosed Viktor's bare chest softly as he snuggled closer to his lover, "I hope you're sleeping well, Ai." He whispered softly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping man, "We have a big day ahead of us."

Yuuri cooed softly in his sleep and turned his head to be more comfortable on Viktor's chest.

"Yura, I have no idea what to do for my vows to you. I love you more than words, vozlyublennaya." Viktor confessed softly, "You are my everything Yura. How can one describe the universe, simply with words?" Yuuri just snored softly in response. Viktor ran his fingers through the soft hair, wishing that Makkachin was also there. Maybe her presence would help calm the nerves that were building inside him down.

But for now, it seemed, talking to his sleeping lover seemed to be working wonders.  
"I've probably written about fifty renditions of those special words, my Yura, but none of them describe exactly how I feel about you – how much I love you. YA lyublyu tebya bol'she chem chto-libo."  
Yuuri rolled over in his sleep so Viktor was spooning him, making Viktor smile. Yuuri had always been an active sleeper, unlike himself, and he found it adorable to find his love asleep in odd positions when Viktor would come home from his morning walk with Makkachin.  
"I found this website called Pinterest, Yura, which gave me ideas even. None of them were fit enough for you.", Viktor murmured as he lazily drew a soft line down Yuuri's spine, "I've written more love letters than I can count in the past two weeks, none of which you got to read."

That's when an idea struck Viktor like a freight train running over an insane squirrel. Viktor stroke his lovers' hair once more and placed a gentle kiss on Yuuri's temple before reaching for the stationary pad on the side table and a pen.

* * *

The day couldn't have been any more beautiful, in Yuuri's opinion. After his rude awakening by Minaho kicking down the hotel room door at 7 in the morning, and dragging him out of Viktor's soft embrace, things were looking up. Today was the day that he and Viktor would be joined together for the rest of their lives. As he was dragged out the door, Viktor had been able to press a soft kiss to his temple, followed by a soft, "I'll see you at the end of the aisle, ai".

Those soft words had stuck with Yuuri for the entire day. "I'll see you at the end of the aisle." At this point, Yuuri didn't care about making sure his montsuki, hakama and haori (Yuuri's mother had insisted that they incorporate some traditional Japanese into the ceremony and Viktor had agreed) were perfectly pressed and wrinkle free or if his small boutonniere of Forget Me Not's was on straight. He didn't care if his hair was untidy or slicked back. He had given Viktor's ring to Phichit already. He didn't care if his family had finished setting up the archway that he and Viktor would be married under or if the chairs were aligned.

The only thing that mattered to him was that Viktor would be at the end of the line, ready to take him on the next adventure of his life.

A knock on the door broke Yuuri out of his thoughts. He had finally been left alone for a bit so his mother and sister could finish getting read.  
"Come- ", He didn't need to finish as a lean blonde head stuck in from outside the hallway.  
"Piggy!" Yuri Plisetsky slid through the door in a pressed dress shirt and dress pants, "You ready yet? Or are you still preening yourself? Why are you wearing a dress?"  
Yuuri gave a soft smile. While Yuri's insults sounded harsh, he knew the Russian fair was teasing him, trying to get him to calm down.  
"It's not a dress, it's a traditional Japanese kimono. Do I look alright? Have you seen Viktor?" He asked as he smoothed his hands over the folds of his kimono.  
"You look fine baka." Yuri waved off the question, "It's time anyway."  
"Time?"  
Yuri rolled his eyes, "Yes, Katsudon. It's time. Did you forget that you're getting married today or…"?  
Yuuri blushed. He hadn't forgotten. He had just been surprised. Suddenly his nerves had kicked in. The whole day, he had been eager to see Viktor, but now that it was actually time to join him at the altar, he was more nervous. What if he tripped or forgot the ring? What if he forgot his vows? He'd worked so hard on them to make them perfect for Viktor.  
"Oi, piggy. Get out of your head. I can't smack you on your wedding day. Viktor would kill me."

Viktor watched nervously from the arch way as people got more comfortable in their seats. He was waiting for Christophe to get back with news as to whether they were ready to start and Viktor was becoming more anxious as each second passed. He just wanted Yuuri right next to him right now. He spotted Yuri striding up the aisle to take his seat next to his Kazakh boyfriend, Otabek Altin. Viktor tried catching their eyes and with a small thumbs up from the seventeen-year-old blonde, he knew everything was going well.  
Not long after, Christophe came up the aisle and returned to his side, "The music is starting in a minute. Ready?"  
Viktor swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He was way more than ready.

Soft notes filled the air as Yuuri's parents walked down the aisle to their seats together, followed by Yuuri's sister Mari who was dressed in a flowing periwinkle kimono. The same artist how had created the piece Yuri on Ice had managed to recompose one of the first versions of this song for Yuuri and Viktor's wedding. As soon as they had both listened to the soft notes of the piece titled, "Viktuuri" they had instantly fallen in love with it.

Phichit was next up the aisle, his gray suit and forget me not boutonniere looking dazzling in the sunlight. HE smiled and winked at Viktor who got the message, Good luck.

The music swelled and that's when he saw him.

Tears sprung to Viktor's eyes as he gazed upon his beautiful Yuuri, dressed in the dark Japanese kimono with his dark hair slicked back. Yuuri's chocolate brown eyes meet Viktor's instantly and he smiled at him. Yuuri, Viktor decided, was the most beautiful when he was smiling like that – the soft kind of smile that softened Yuuri's eyes and puffed his cheeks out slightly.

Viktor wanted to run down the aisle to Yuuri and scoop him into his arms. Formalities be damned. Yuuri seemed to be just as eager, Viktor noticed, since he was walking rather quickly up the aisle. When it felt like Viktor couldn't take it anymore, Yuuri was finally within arms-reach.

Yuuri smiled as he saw Viktor reach out his arm for him and happily took his hand. He could have kissed Viktor right then and there. All the nerves suddenly left him as Viktor held him in his arms and whispered, "You look beautiful, my love."

Yuuri didn't hear much after the words, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day…". He was lost in Viktor's oceanic eyes. He was finally here. He was finally in Viktor's arms. They were finally getting married.

"Do you, Yuuri Katsuki, take Viktor Nikiforov to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" These words brought Viktor out of his intoxicated journey through his lover's deep chocolate orbs. He smiled at Yuuri as he saw the tears well in his lover's eyes.

"I do."

"And do you Viktor Nikiforov, take Yuuri Katsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

With a soft nod, Viktor declared, "I do."

"We will now have this couple present their vows to each other before they present each other with the rings to show their bond in marriage."

Yuuri smiled and took the paper with his vows written on them from Phichit. Viktor was smiling at him. Things couldn't get any more perfect, then they were in that moment.

"Viktor, when we met, I had no idea that this is where we would end up. The day you became my coach was the day of the beginning of the rest of my life; the rest of our lives. They say that life isn't measured by the breaths you take and the minutes you live, but by the moments that take your breath away. Every moment I spend with you, Viktor, takes my breath away. I couldn't live without you Viktor. I never want to live without you again.

"I can't promise that I'll be the perfect student, skater or lover that you deserve, but I can promise you that I will love you with everything I have."

Viktor's eyes were filling with tears as he listened to his Yuuri speak. Yuuri's eyes were filled to the brim with tears too, and Viktor couldn't help but brush them away with his thumb. His breath was caught in his throat. Yuuri's eyes were looking at him and he was smiling. And in this moment, he knew that Yuuri was inevitably and hopelessly in love with him.

Viktor felt a nudge to his back and turned to see Christophe holding the small piece of hotel stationery out to him.  
"Vitya, your turn." He mumbled softly in his heavily accented English. Viktor nodded and took the paper in shaking hands.

With a soft deep breath to soothe his shaking voice and hands, he began the letter he wrote for his Yuuri, "To my beautiful Yuuri,  
"A few years ago, I had been incredibly lost. I had no idea where I was going, what I wanted to do – I didn't know where my dreams would lead me. And then I saw you and everything changed. You were the light in my dark, the one that brought me out of my black hole. I struggled to try to figure out the words that appropriately described my love for you; but nothing that came to mind that could truly describe my feelings for you. You are my everything Yuuri. How can one describe the universe, simply with words?  
"I have found my place in this world. And that place is next to you. You're the first and last person I want to see every day, the only one I want to kiss ever again, the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to laugh with you, cry with you, dance with you, skate with you, cook with you, love with you for the rest of my days, Yuuri. Today, as we stand here and become one, I vow to make my life yours for forever and to build my dreams around you.  
"Yuuri, ty - moya mechta, kotoraya nakonets-to sbylas'."

 **To be continued…**


	4. With This Ring

Summary: "…close to your heart." Viktor finished softly and took both of Yuuri's hands in his again. He was aware of the sounds of Yuuri's mother and sister sniffling softly and Makkachin's soft pants as he watched his owners finally tying the knot, but in that moment, the only thing he saw was Yuuri.

* * *

The paper fell from Viktor's hands as he gazed upon Yuuri's face. His angel was crying thick fat tears, and if Viktor hadn't seen the huge smile on his face, he would've thought he had said something he shouldn't have. He smiled back at Yuuri and reached for his hands, wanting to touch some part of him, hoping that it would relax the soft tingling of nerves inside both of them.

"The Groom and the Groom will now present each other with a ring; a symbol of everlasting love and the bond of marriage." Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hands once as Christophe reached forward with Yuuri's ring. Viktor plucked the small gold band from Chris' palm and locked eyes with Yuuri once more.

"Viktor, repeat after me as you place this ring on your groom's finger. I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring…"

Viktor repeated the words of the ministers, "I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring…"

"…so that my word and my love,"

"…so that my word and my love…" He was starting to get lost once more in Yuuri's deep brown eyes. Viktor could look into the chocolate orbs for hours and never get bored watching the little specks of gold circle in the chocolate. It reminded him, oddly enough, of a book he read as a child, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, which told the story of a chocolatier that decided who to leave his beloved factory and fortune to by putting five golden tickets into five random chocolate bars. Each child that had found one of the tickets was invited to the factory to be put under a series of tests to see who would be a worthy heir to his chocolate empire. When Viktor looked into Yuuri's eyes, he was reminded of how he had, in a sense, been let into that chocolate factory and he had emerged victorious. He hadn't won fortune or fame, but he had won something even more precious – he'd won Yuuri's heart.

"…will always be with you…" The minister continued.

"…will always be with you…" Viktor kept his eyes on Yuuri as his hands acted on their own accord. He could feel his shaking fingers calmed by the feel of Yuuri's fingers in his own. He broke eye contact with Yuuri long enough to watch as he slowly slid the ring home on Yuuri's finger. The gold band that had been interlaced with small diamonds was twinkling beautifully in the sunlight.

"…close to your heart."

"…close to your heart." Viktor finished softly and took both of Yuuri's hands in his again. He was aware of the sounds of Yuuri's mother and sister sniffling softly and Makkachin's soft pants as he watched his owners finally tying the knot, but in that moment, the only thing he saw was Yuuri.

"Yuuri, as you place this ring on your groom's finger, repeat after me. I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring…"

"I offer my vow to you in the form of this ring…"

"…so that my word and my love,…"

"…so that my word and my love…" Yuuri was fiddling with Viktor's ring softly in his fingers as he spoke. His hands were shaking slightly and he was trying to keep his voice steady. He really wanted to kiss Viktor in that moment.

"…will always be with you…" The minister's voice felt like it was going in slow motion to Yuuri.

"…will always be with you…" Yuuri started to move the ring towards Viktor's finger, his hands shaking softly and in that moment, he should have known that the inevitable was to strike.

He was trying to find Viktor's ring finger while keeping his eyes locked on the swirling blue eyes that had been keeping him locked in this moment. He was being wrapped up in the comfort of Viktor's all-encompassing smile.

That's when it happened.

In the attempt to keep his eyes on Viktor's, he felt his shaking hands suddenly release the ring from his grasp – the golden band that had been engraved with swirling leaf like patterns had fallen into the sand between the two.

Yuuri felt his face go bright red as he bit his lip softly. He looked away from Viktor's eyes and stooped down to retrieve the ring from the sand. He could feel everyone's eyes on him from the crowd and could hear their soft mumbling in the crowd. He saw someone stoop down next to him as he dug through the sand trying to find the glittering gold wedding band, and put their hand on one of his shaking ones.

"It's alright Yura." Viktor's soothing voice whispered to him with the sound of a smile on his lips. They both were digging through the sand and just when Yuuri was starting to panic, he heard Viktor's soft hum and looked over to see him holding the small golden band in his slender fingers, blowing the soft sand granules from the metal. He held it out to Yuuri who blushed an even deeper shade of red and gently took it out of his hand.

With a nervous chuckle, Yuuri continued to speak before the minister could continue as he crouched down in the sand beside Viktor, "That it will always be close to your heart."

Yuuri then took Viktor's left hand into his own and carefully and slid the golden band onto Viktor's ring finger. He felt a soft caress on his cheek and looked up at Viktor who was beaming with exceeding joy.

The Minister cleared his throat and then addressed the congregation, "Viktor and Yuuri, may you live happily ever after. May all your days be blessed with love and friendship. May each day and night of your lives be a new beginning. And by the power invest in me, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

Viktor could have sworn he was being attacked with the ferocity that Yuuri lunged for his lips, but he didn't care. He was wrapped up in Yuuri, their lips entwined as they knelt in the sand. He was distantly aware of the crowd around them cheering and clapping as he and Yuuri kissed for the first time as husbands, but he didn't care. Yuuri was finally and officially his. They were officially married. No more waiting. No more calling Yuuri his fiancé. Yuuri was his husband. He was Yuuri's husband.

Viktor pulled them up from the sand together, still locked at the lips and bent Yuuri slightly backward as he took control of the kiss. He couldn't get enough of his husband. He had deprived of his presence and kisses for most of the day and he didn't care who was watching. He wanted to be surrounded by Yuuri.

Kissing Yuuri in that moment was like performing quads on the national level – enthralling, all-encompassing and full on momentum. He could see fireworks igniting behind his eyes and the taste of Yuuri's spearmint toothpaste was heavy on his tongue. He felt the soft caress of Yuuri's hand on his cheek as he pulled away to take a breath.

Seeing the chance to introduce the newly wedded couple, the minister spoke over the rapturous applause of the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now would like to introduce to you, Mr. and Mr. Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov!"

Yuuri felt Viktor's arms snake around his waist as they faced the crowd. Yuuri's parents were crying happily in the front row. Minaho, Yuuko, and Mari were squealing and taking pictures on their phones of the happy couple in front of them. Yuri was snuggled into Otabek's side and smiling at the two of them. People were clapping and cheering. Yuuri smiled and felt Viktor's arms leave his waist only to grab his hand and start pulling him up the aisle, passing the crowd. Yuuri stayed close to Viktor's side, not wanting to ever leave his side again.

Viktor couldn't have been prouder than he was in that moment. All the publicity he had received, the quads he had landed successfully, the times he stood on the podium with a gold medal around his neck in front of the entire world – none of it compared to this moment. His husband was curled up by his side and he was showing him off to the most important people in their lives. He was smiling more than he had ever smiled in his entire life.

How had he ever gotten to be this lucky?

They had reached the end of the aisle and with a quick look at Yuuri, it was time to put his special plan into action. He grabbed Yuuri's hand tightly and then pulled him into a run up the hill of the beach and onto the sidewalk.

"Viktor? Where are we- ", Yuuri asked as he was dragged along behind him as he heard his sister, Minaho, and Yuuko screaming out at them, asking where they were going.

Viktor glanced back at him with a smile, "It's a surprise."

Yuuri blinked at him and then smiled back as he ran faster to run in stride with his husband.

Husband, that was a new word for Yuuri. But it was true now. Viktor Nikiforov, the world-renowned skater, Russia's prince, his coach, his lover, was his. Pride swelled in Yuuri's chest and he squeezed Viktor's hand as they took the familiar road up the nearby hill to the local skating rink, Ice Castle, that was owned by his friends Yuuko and Takeshi.

"The rink?" He asked Viktor as they continued to run.

"You'll see," Viktor told him with a smile and they kept running.

…

Running in a kimono, Yuuri had found, wasn't entirely fun. He didn't quite have the same range of motion that he would if he was wearing his track pants or gym shorts and he was starting to sweat a lot faster than he normally would too. But the surprise that had waited at the top of the hill was worth the lack of comfortability.

When they had reached the top of the hill that Ice Castle set on, Viktor had slowed them down to a slow walk to the rink doors. Ice Castle had been closed to the public and the private skaters, which confused Yuuri a bit as to why they were there, but as soon as Viktor pulled him to the front door and pulled a set of keys out of his suit coat pocket, he knew that Viktor had planned something special here.

"How did you- "

Viktor smiled and kissed his cheek softly, "I borrowed them from Takeshi. Yuuko wouldn't have wanted us wondering away from the festivities for a bit if she knew."

Yuuri blushed, "A little alone time is appreciated."

Viktor hummed and unlocked the door for them to slip inside, before closing and locking the doors behind them, "It's very appreciated. I need some time alone with my husband."

Once Viktor had dragged them off to the locker room, he had left Yuuri to change into something a little more comfortable while he ran down to grab the few things he had asked Takeshi to drop off at the rink before heading off to the wedding. That morning as he was sliding into his suit and preparing for the ceremony, he had decided to plan this spontaneous hour or so of alone time with his new husband. He wanted them to be able to kiss in private and talk in private before they would be whisked off for the reception and then be tossed onto a plane early in the morning.

Viktor grabbed two pairs of skates from the supplies from behind the front counter and the surprise that Viktor had Takeshi drop off. Making his way back to the locker rooms, he found his husband dressed in a pair of soft gray sweat pants and a black v neck t-shirt. Yuuri was turned away from him, his hand up in front of his face, gazing at the bright gold wedding band that was on his finger. Smiling, Viktor dropped the two pairs of skates softly on the bench next to them and wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist, bringing him back to his chest.

"I was right. It looks beautiful on you, Yura." Viktor leaned his chin on Yuuri's shoulder and gazed at the wedding ring on his husband's finger.

"We're finally married." Yuuri hummed and leaned back against Viktor's chest, "You're my husband."

"You're my husband too, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov." Viktor whispered into Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri gasped softly. It wasn't something in the future now. He really was finally Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov and hearing his name rolling off of Viktor's tongue in his accented English was probably the loveliest sound he had heard in his life.

Viktor softly nosed Yuuri's neck and pulled the bouquet of white roses from behind his back and held them in front of him

Yuri sighed happily, "Vitya? What're these for?"

"For you my husband." Viktor purred and placed a cluster of kisses along the curve of Yuuri's ear.

"Oh, Ai." Yuuri softly mumbled as he leant down and took in the sweet scent of the flowers, "Karera wa utsukushīdesu."

Viktor chuckled, "Anata hodo utsukushikunai. White roses represent true love, Yura – Agape."

Yuuri turned in Viktor's arms and interlaced their fingers together, leaning his forehead against Viktor's.

"I love you, Vitya."

"I love you too, Yuuri. Today has been the best day of my life.", Viktor leant down and interlocked their lips together.

And their lips didn't leave each others for a long time.


	5. May I Have This Dance?

Summary: "May I have this dance, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?" Viktor asked as he reached for Yuuri's hand. Skating with Viktor like this was something that had never happened before for Yuuri. They had skated as a couple on the ice, even doing pair skating in competition, before, but everything had been choreographed and perfected. Simply gliding with Viktor's arms around him was raw and soft; contently beautiful and so very intimate.

* * *

Viktor could've kissed Yuuri for the rest of his life and he would've died happily, but he also wanted to make sure that his surprise was fulfilled. So, reluctantly, he pulled away from his husband, pressing one soft chaste peck to his lips before nosing softly at Yuuri's forehead.  
"I brought us some skates, Yura," Viktor mumbled softly and pushed Yuuri softly down onto the bench behind them. He trailed kisses along his cheek and neck softly before pulling away, finding that Yuuri was left slightly breathless and his eyes filled with lust. Yuuri pulled Viktor's face closer and kissed him with a soft hunger – passionate, but gentle. If Yuuri didn't stop, Viktor's restraint wouldn't last much longer. He kissed Yuuri softly once more and cupped his cheeks soft as he pulled away.  
"Vitya…" Yuuri softly whined.  
Viktor couldn't help but chuckle softly, "Don't worry, moya lyubov, we'll have plenty of time for that tonight." Yuuri blushed bright red but nodded in agreement. They would definitely have a lot of time for that tonight.  
"Lace up your skates." Viktor handed a pair of worn black ice skates to Yuuri softly who nodded and gave a gentle smile.

Both Viktor and Yuuri sat side by side as they pulled on the borrowed skates, bumping shoulders playfully.  
"So, we're skating?" Yuuri asked as he watched Viktor bend down to tie one of his skates. There was a pregnant pause and then Yuuri blushed, "Sorry. Dumb question, I suppose."  
Viktor chuckled and leaned up to kiss Yuuri's blushing cheek, "No such thing as a dumb question, Yuuri. Skating is what brought me to you, so I figured why not enjoy some time on the ice on the most important day of my life with the love of my life?"  
With a playful groan, Yuuri turned to face his coach, "Just what I wanted. My coach to go ape on my quad flip on my wedding day."  
Viktor brushed a stray hair from Yuuri's face and smiled at him, "Don't worry Yura. I sent the coach part of me on Vacation to the Bahamas for the week. He needed a break." Yuuri laughed happily at the humor and stood up to walk hand in hand with Viktor down to the awaiting ice.

Takeshi must've run the Zamboni over the ice before leaving the rink this morning since the ice was perfectly smooth, the best type to skate on. Viktor knew that there would be no chance that either he or Yuuri would accidentally find themselves catching on holes in the ice or divets where divets shouldn't be – not that Viktor would actually let Yuuri fall, to begin with.

Viktor hummed and squeezed Yuuri's hand softly before tugging off his skate guards and gliding out onto the ice. With a smile, Yuuri stood on the sidelines, guards still on as he watched his husband skate in lazy compulsory figures. Even watching Viktor perform such a basic skill, Yuuri couldn't help but feel chills as he watched. His husband was the most graceful thing he had ever seen in his entire life, on and off the ice. Viktor's heart was into skating, which made him skate with ease and comfortability. His husband lost himself in the art of figure skating and it was incredible to watch.

Viktor slowed even more as he glided around in figure eights, noticing that his husband had not joined him on the ice. Instead, Yuuri was standing on the edge of the rink, watching him. With a soft smile, he skated over to where Yuuri was watching and held out his hand.  
"Come on Yura. I don't want to dance all alone." Yuuri slid his skate guards off and stepped onto the ice, allowing Viktor to pull him closer to the center of the rink.

Viktor came to a stop and Yuuri circled around so he and Viktor were face to face.  
"May I have this dance, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?" Viktor asked as he reached for Yuuri's hand.  
Yuuri looked in Viktor's oceanic eyes and smiled, "Of course, Mr. Nikiforov."  
Viktor pouted softly, "You forgot the Katsuki part…", but none the less grabbed Yuuri's hands and pulled Yuuri's arms around his neck, while he settled his hands on Yuuri's waist.  
Yuuri gently pressed a kiss to Viktor's pouted lips, "Sorry. Of course, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov." Viktor smiled immediately and started to pull the two of them around the ring in slow circles.

Skating with Viktor like this was something that had never happened before for Yuuri. They had skated as a couple on the ice, even doing pair skating in competition, before, but everything had been choreographed and perfected. Simply gliding with Viktor's arms around him was raw and soft; contently beautiful and so very intimate. They weren't skating for a medal or for competition. They weren't perfecting anything.

They were simply wrapped up in each other's arms, lost in the feel of the ice under their blades and captured in each other's eyes. It was easy. It was peaceful. It was just the two of them.

Viktor leaned his forehead against Yuuri's and pulled him even closer, "Jump."  
Yuuri gazed into his eyes, "But, Vitya your-"  
"Jump, Yura. Please? I'll catch you. I promise." Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuri's temple and pulled away enough to allow Yuuri to jump into Viktor's arms. Viktor had known Yuuri wouldn't be so keen on the idea of Viktor lifting him, since the last time they had tried it in practice, Viktor had thrown out his back. Yuuri had been so apologetic to his lover every time he had seen him for the next week. He had felt so bad that Viktor had gotten hurt. But Viktor had been training, growing stronger. He had practiced for this moment.

Patiently, he watched Yuuri jump from the ice and up into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Viktor had caught Yuuri in his arms and managed to hold him up with little difficulty. Yuuri was tense in his arms, worried that Viktor was in pain, and to soothe his husband, he leant over and brushed his lips over Yuuri's.  
"I've been practicing." He mumbled softly against Yuuri's lips, "I want to be the one to do the spotting." After their attempts at Viktor lifting Yuuri originally and the grief that had ensued afterward, Yuuri had put his foot down. Yuuri was going to spot Viktor and be the one to initiate all the lifts. Viktor had been extremely disappointed at the time but had gone along with it after Yuuri had sent him the glare of death when he suggested they practice another lift with Viktor spotting.  
"Are you okay, Viktor?" Yuuri clung to him tighter as he gazed down at Viktor's face, searching for any signs of pain or discomfort.  
Viktor smiled and kissed Yuuri's lips once more, "I'm perfect."

Viktor spun them around in lazy circles for a while before Yuuri insisted that he get down.  
"I don't want you pushing yourself too hard…" Yuuri mumbled as he slid from Viktor's arms and skated beside him as they held hands. Viktor had pouted softly but smiled when Yuuri laid his head against Viktor's shoulder as they slid around the edge of the rink.  
"This is where we first started, Yuuri." Viktor whispered softly and looked around the walls of the rink, "This is where you had won my heart."  
Yuuri turned to face him, "But, we hadn't-"  
"I had been in love with you since that day I saw the video of you performing one of my routines. At first, I thought it had been great appreciation for your beauty and work, but when I flew to Hasetsu to coach you and I saw the way you skated in person, I knew that I was yours. It was like love at first sight."  
Yuuri came to a stop and looked Viktor in the eyes, "You loved me all the way back then?"  
Viktor caressed his cheek with his thumb, "Of course. I knew from the beginning of that day when I showed you and Yuri the Agape and Eros routines. And when I helped you master the choreography, I found that every time I skated next to you, that my thoughts had drifted to you, Yuuri. You were the center of every story in the program. You were and always will be my muse."  
Yuuri felt tears pool in his eyes and Viktor frowned slight, "What's wrong Yura?"  
Yuuri shook his head softly and huddled in Viktor's arms as they stood in the middle of the rink, "Nothing. I'm just so happy that I finally realized that I loved you. I was such an idiot. It wasn't until you left to help Makkachin that I realized how much I was in love with you, Viktor," Yuuri hiccupped softly, "You were my world and I didn't even know it."  
Viktor tilted Yuuri's head up to look into his warm chocolate eyes, "Oh, Yura. Ne plach'. That doesn't matter my love. Here we are, on our wedding day, together. I'm happy you fell in love with me. I don't know what I would do without you."  
Yuuri chuckled waterily and wiped at his eyes, "I couldn't live without you either Vitya. Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu."  
"YA tozhe tebya lyublyu, Yuri."

Viktor and Yuuri had glided across the ice, murmuring sweet nothings to each other for quite a while before there was a loud screech and the angry voice of Minaho yelling at them that they were late for their own reception. With chuckles, they apologized to her softly and changed quickly (Yuuri dressing in a dress shirt and suit pants) enough to get back to the party that was already in full swing. By the time Viktor and Yuuri had slipped back into the venue to celebrate, there were already people dancing and enjoying some drinks from the bar, especially Christophe who, by the looks of it had already really enjoyed the open bar. At least, Viktor had mumbled to Yuuri as they watched from their table where they were enjoying dinner together, he wasn't drunk enough to begin stripping.

By the time the dancing had slowed to a halt and the cake had been cut (and Viktor had booped Yuuri on the nose with a small dab of frosting), it was nearing midnight and Yuuri was ready to go back home with Viktor. He had been promised a night all to themselves after the reception and he was ready to collect. He had been tired from the day's festivities and even if things didn't lead to a night of passionate love-making, Yuuri would be content to just curl up in Viktor's arms and fall asleep.

Sleep did sound like a beautiful option at this point too. Viktor had mumbled that they had a flight early in the morning that they couldn't miss.  
"Where are we going?" Yuuri asked softly as he snuggled into each other's arms as they danced softly to a slow song on the dance floor.  
Viktor smiled softly and leaned in to whisper in Yuuri's ear, "Where we officially started, Yura. Barcelona."


	6. Romancing in Barcelona

Summary: "Is this...?" Yuuri asked with a soft gasp as Viktor began to lead him up the stairs. "The Barcelona Cathedral?" Viktor asked with a smile as he turned to look at Yuuri, "Yes it is." Yuuri smiled softly back at him and towed Viktor over to the same place where they had stood on the night before the GP Final a couple of years ago. "It's just as I remembered."

* * *

Viktor woke to a soft kiss on the lips and a slight weight around his hips.  
"Vitya..." His husband was whispering in his ear as he trailed kisses along his cheeks and neck. He hummed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, who was straddling him, and pulled him closer so Yuuri was practically laying on him.  
He peeked an eye open to look at the warm brown eyes that were looking back at him and smiled, "All of last night and the night before weren't enough for you?" He joked softly as he carded a hand through the messy jet black hair that was tickling his nose.  
Yuuri hummed and laid his head on Viktor's chest, "Could never get enough of you."  
"I can't get enough of you either, Yura. We can go at it again if you're up for it." Viktor shifted slightly so Yuuri could feel the usual morning erection that Viktor was sporting.  
Yuuri purred softly and kissed Viktor's bare chest softly, "In a bit, Ai. I'm comfy here."  
Viktor let out a content hum and placed a kiss to Yuuri's mop of hair, "Me too. How'd you sleep last night?"  
"Before or after we made love?" Yuuri asked as he swirled soft patterns along the edge of Viktor's side, "Really, really good."  
"Good. You looked exhausted when I nudged you awake when we landed last night."

Their first full day being married had mostly been spent on a plane or in various airports. Yuuri had been awoken the morning after their wedding night by a doting husband who, very apologetically, helped him dress and pack quickly so they could make their 5 am flight from Japan to Munich, where their layover was before flying from Munich to Barcelona. Thankfully, Viktor hadn't minded as Yuuri snoozed for parts of the trip on his shoulder.  
"You looked so cute. I didn't want to wake you." Viktor had said as they were deplaning into the Barcelona airport. Yuuri had blushed but had smiled softly as he held Viktor's hand as they made their way through customs. Once they had reached their hotel an hour or so away from the airport, Viktor and Yuuri had both collapsed into bed after a quick shower, too tired to really do anything.  
Viktor caressed Yuuri's cheek with his thumb, "Hmm. When you're ready to move, I want to take you some place."  
Yuuri looked up at Viktor through his eyelashes and smiled, "Five more minutes, Vitya? Onegaishimasu?"  
"Of course, Yura. Tada rirakkusu suru."

* * *

Needless to say, that five minutes had turned into an hour and then into two as the couple lounged in bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, swapping lazy sweet kisses and murmured conversation. But once, Yuuri's stomach growled, Viktor decided that it was time to feed his lover.  
"How about we go for Spanish Omelettes and Pan Con Tomates? We can go to that little restruaunt down the street we went to last time we were here." Viktor had carded his hand through Yuuri's tousled mop of hair and smiled down at him.  
"Sounds good to me. Means we'd have to get up though." Yuuri stretched and yawned softly, rolling off Viktor and sitting up in bed.  
Viktor pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind as he mumbled into the crook of Yuuri's shoulder and collar bone, "I can take you to where I want to afterwards. You'll love it. I know you will."  
"Vitya, if you're planning on taking me to a Spanish sex shop—" Yuuri turned to look at him with teasing eyes.  
With a chuckle, Viktor pecked Yuuri's lips and winked, "That's later on the agenda, glupyy."

* * *

Breakfast had been stunning as they sat in the midst of the Gaudi Gardens and ate Spanish Omelettes and Pan Con Tomates, while sipping on cups of café au lait and chamomile tea. They didn't talk much as they ate, instead sitting mostly in relaxed silence together next to each other as they held hands. Occasionally, Viktor would lean over and place a soft kiss to Yuuri's temple as he took a bite of his omelette or Yuuri would squeeze their hands together that had been placed in his lap, happy when Viktor would squeeze back slightly harder.

As Viktor went to pay the check, with the promise to Yuuri that he'd be right back, Yuuri took in the beautiful scenery around him. He had only been to the Gaudi Gardens once when they had been in Barcelona a few years ago together and it hadn't changed one bit. The gardens were still packed with people who milled around the cobble stone roads; some speaking in English, but most, Yuuri could tell they were locals, speaking in fluent Spanish or Catalan. Sweet Spanish guitar could be heard in the distance as a street performer sat on a bench and sang along with the music in Spanish. Though Yuuri couldn't understand the words to the song, he knew they were about love. He could tell in his soul that the lyrics seemed to speak of true love.  
Yuuri smiled as he felt Viktor wrap his arms around his waist, "It's beautiful isn't it?"  
"Not as beautiful as you, moya lyubov'." Viktor nosed at Yuuri's ear, "Come on, my Yura. We only have about a mile to walk."  
Yuuri nodded and took Viktor's hand as they strolled along the cobble stone roads, listening to the Spanish music fading into the distance as they made their way out of the gardens and into the Spanish streets.

Viktor was right, the walk wasn't too bad, especially compared to the walk to the rink back in Saint Petersburg, which was about a five-mile walk on foot. In the winter, it was miserable, and Viktor had allowed them to take the bus to the rink most of the time, instead of making them walk in the freezing cold and harsh winds that Russia often accumulated. They continued along the cobbled roads together, hand in hand, as they passed by extravagant shops and small cafes. When Viktor came to a stop, pulling Yuuri to a stop with him, Yuuri understood where they finally were. The last time they had been here, it had been dark and a little chilly as Viktor and Yuuri had huddled together.  
"Is this...?" Yuuri asked with a soft gasp as Viktor began to lead him up the stairs.  
"The Barcelona Cathedral?" Viktor asked with a smile as he turned to look at Yuuri, "Yes it is."  
Yuuri smiled softly back at him and towed Viktor over to the same place where they had stood on the night before the GP Final a couple of years ago.  
"It's just as I remembered." Viktor smiled as he looked up at the flying buttresses and intricate archways of the cathedral.  
"It's only missing the choir." Yuuri hummed as he watched Viktor's face which was in awe. He hadn't seen the cathedral in the day light and he hadn't realized how insanely beautiful the Catedral de Barcelona was.  
"You know Yura, I was surprised when you pulled us into that Jewelry shop that night." Viktor hummed as he looked back at his husband.  
"Why?"  
"Well, you aren't into shopping and I could tell you were getting tired at the time."  
Yuuri blushed, "I was worried because I lost your nuts."  
"Hmmm. It was a little disappointing at first, but I was so happy to be with you that it didn't matter. And then you were looking at rings and I was so confused." Viktor blushed slightly and looked down in embarrassment, "I thought maybe you had found someone."  
Yuuri leaned tilted Viktor's chin up to meet his eyes, "You were right. I had found someone. And I just married him a couple days ago."  
Viktor smiled softly and chuckled, "I thought maybe you had found a girl or even another man, Yura. You seemed so distant at the time so I thought maybe you were seeing someone after training or..." Viktor trailed off and smiled softly as he let out a gentle chuckle, "I bought your ring because I thought someday, I might've had the courage to give it to you. To ask you to be mine for as long as we were alive. Little did I know that I would slide that very ring onto your finger that very night."  
"I had been trying to find something while we shopping for you to remember me by, Vitya. That's why I was distant." Yuuri cooped Viktor's cheek with his hand and brought their foreheads together, "I wanted you to know that even if I didn't win gold, I was so happy for the experience to train with you and I wanted to train with you for as long as I skated. I thought about buying you clothes or a book or even a souvenir, but none of the things I looked at it felt right. And then I saw this ring," Yuuri stroked the golden band that was on Viktor's left hand, "and I knew that this was it. I wanted you to look down and remember me every time I wasn't by your side."  
"I wouldn't need a ring to remind me of those moments with you, my Yura." Viktor cooed softly as he smiled.  
"I couldn't wait to give it to you. I was going to do it after the free skate as a thank you present, but I couldn't. Even holding it in the store without it being on your finger, it felt like it was burning a hole in my pocket. It had to be yours and it had to be then." Yuuri stroked the ring on Viktor's hand once more and gave Viktor a soft Eskimo kiss.

Viktor's heart was beating faster in his chest as he listened to his lover's side of the story. He remembered asking Yuuri one night as they were snuggled up together on the couch in Viktor's apartment what he was thinking during the time they had gotten engaged, only to be answered by a soft mostly incoherent nonsense. He had thought about asking him again in the morning, opting to enjoy snuggly Yuuri instead, but when the morning light had come he had lost his confidence in asking.  
"I had run by this cathedral once when I was a little tense and I knew it wasn't far from the jewelry store. Plus, it'd be someplace we could go and it would be private. Plus, it was uncannily beautiful." Yuuri blushed softly, but his blushed cheeks soon eased as Viktor gave him another Eskimo kiss.  
"Thank you, Yuuri." Viktor purred softly.  
"Huh?" Yuuri asked softly with surprise.  
"Thank you, my love. Thank you for your heart." Viktor could feel tears welling in his eyes as he smiled.  
Yuuri blushed deeper and pressed his lips to Viktor's, "Thank you for taking it, Koibito."

* * *

The newlyweds spent a while sitting on the steps in front of the Barcelona Cathedral together, holding hands and knocking knees as they talked about nothing and everything at the same time. They took pictures of the scenery for memories and took multiple selfies together; some of them showing the couple locked at the lips, others of them smiling as they curled up beside each other under the bright sunlight.  
"Hmmm. Where do you wish to go next, Yura?" Viktor hummed as he draped his arm across Yuuri's shoulders.  
"We could wander through the shops. I was distracted last time." Yuuri teased softly as he leant his head on Viktor's shoulder.  
With a chuckle, Viktor pulled them up from the steps, "Your wish is my command."

As Yuuri suggested, they passed through the shops on the Barcelona streets, looking through the lit windows in the fading sunlight. Viktor had managed to convince Yuuri to let him dote on him by buying him some clothes that made Yuuri's eyes bulge out of his head at the price. In return, however, Viktor had let Yuuri drag him into a local skate shop where Yuuri bought Viktor a new pair of skates.  
"Yura..." Viktor had sighed as he slid his feet out of the skates, "My skates are perfectly fine."  
"I want you to always skate with a part of me." Yuuri had said, his arms folded across his chest.  
Viktor stood and wrapped his arms around his husband's smaller stature, "I always do skate with you." Yuuri kissed his cheek softly but still grabbed the skates and placed them on the counter with his credit card.

By the time they had made it back to their hotel for the night, they were laden down with shopping bags filled with souvenirs and precious items that the other had demanded to buy for their lover. As soon as they stepped foot in the door, Yuuri dropped his bags on the other side of the room and toed off his shoes.  
Turning to face behind him, he found Viktor smiling softly to himself as he pulled off the light hoodie that Yuuri had let him borrow from where he sat on the love seat in their hotel room.

God, he loved Viktor. He loved him so much.

Yuuri glided over to where his husband was sitting on the love seat, off in his own little world – his face set in a content smile. He leaned over the couch from behind Viktor and wrapped his arms around his neck lovingly, "What're you thinking about, Vitya? Nani ka machigaete iru?"  
Viktor tilted his head back to look up into Yuuri's chocolate eyes, "Damedayo beibī. Watashi wa chōdo yoi basho o kangaeru koto ga dekimasen." And then Viktor pulled Yuuri's head forward so he was kissing Yuuri's soft lips upside down; like Yuuri was the Mary Jane to Viktor's Spiderman.  
Yuuri hummed into the kiss and smiled, "I wish Makkachin was with us. She would've loved Barcelona."  
Viktor smiled teasingly, "Don't worry, Yura. I'll be taking her on a vacation as soon as we get home." He ran his hands through some of the stray locks that hung in Yuuri's eyes.  
With a playful pout, Yuri said, "And then you'll be leaving me at home, huh?"  
"Well, Viktor purred, "I dunno about that. I don't like being away from you for long."  
Yuuri kissed Viktor's forehead slightly before they were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it, Vitya." Yuuri kissed Viktor's cheek softly and sidled over to the door.

Opening the door, he was met with a hotel employee with a huge cart with domed trays sat on it.  
"Uhm, Can I help you?" Yuuri asked slightly.  
"Ah, yes." The man said in his broken English, "Room service."  
"Oh, we didn't order room service." Yuuri tried to explain.  
"Uhm, this is room 825." The employee said and handed the piece of paper with the information for the order on it.

That's when he noticed the small note at the bottom of the slip.

 _To Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov,  
We forgot to get you a wedding present. Dinner is on us.  
Get your lovely-doveiness out while you're there._

 _\- Yuri and Otabek  
P.S. Be expecting an invitation soon. We're engaged._

Yuuri smiled and held the note as he looked back up at the waiter, "Thank you. I'll take it from here."  
The waiter smiled and waved softly as he passed the cart to Yuuri and made his way back down the hall.  
"Who was that Yura?" Viktor cooed as he looked at him from the love seat.  
"A wedding present." Yuuri passed the note to Viktor and watched as Viktor's grin grew wider.  
"I knew it was coming. The way Ota looks at Yuri is the way I look at you, Yura. I'm so happy they finally decided to tie the knot." Viktor was bouncing happily in his seat as Yuuri pushed the cart to sit in front of them on the love seat.  
"They're crazy about each other, for sure." Yuuri sat next to Viktor and pulled Viktor's hand into his lap, "Yuri has grown up so much since those early days competing against each other."  
"He has. We all have." Viktor hummed as he set the note down on the table and kissed Yuuri's temple, "And I don't think it could've ended any better than it has. I have a very handsome husband, Yuri and Otabek are getting married, we have 8 golds between you and me and we have a beautiful family. There's nothing else I could've asked for."

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews and the support! This is my first YOI publish fic and the support has been pretty amazing. Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. They really push and encourage me to keep going.

Two more chapters left to go, but I am planning on starting a few more YOI fics so keep a look out. If you have any questions or comments, please review. I love reading them.


	7. You Gained A Family Too

Summary: "Watashi o mama to yonde, hanī. Anata no kazoku." Viktor's eyes lit up softly as he looked at the small woman who sat across from him. He felt Yuuri squeeze his hand softly as he smiled at Viktor.  
"Mama arigatō," Viktor smiled and leaned his head against Yuuri's shoulder, "Subarashī kazoku no tame ni."

* * *

If he hadn't opened his big mouth, this wouldn't have happened, Yuuri supposed as he watched Viktor's solemn form in the seat next to him. Seeing his husband in anything less than a cheerful mood was unsettling to say the least. Smiling, it seemed, was one of the forces that supported Viktor's life, since he had never seen Viktor without one in the years they had been together. Even during their occasional squabbles, Viktor's lips had always been twitched up on the ends as he would glare at his husband with a grimace on his face.

But now, seeing Viktor looking so…hollow, it was starting to scare Yuuri. It had shaken Yuuri up enough to pull Viktor out of Russia for a while, bringing him back home to Hastesu, where hopefully a dip in the hot springs and some time away from the hustle and bussell of the Russian city would allow Viktor to come back to himself. He had already called home, asking his parents if they could come visit and his mother had welcomed them with open arms.  
"Of course, Yuuri. Come whenever you would like, sweetie." His mother had said in fluid Japanese over the phone.  
"Thanks mom. Viktor seems," he had remembered looking over his shoulder at his shell of a husband sitting on the couch and looking blankly at the TV, "stressed at the moment…"  
His mother had clucked at him over the phone with worry and promised that she would prepare Yuuri's old bedroom for them and that she would start cooking right away.  
"Mom, we won't be there for a few days." He had murmured over the phone.  
"My boy needs food. It'll make him feel better." She had said with anxiety over the phone, "And you'll be hungry too after your flight and then your commute on the train." Yuuri had simply sighed and rolled his eyes at the time, but now looking at Viktor's weary eyes and limp hands that were folded in his lap as he stared out the window, he was starting to think that maybe some emotional eating would, for once, do Viktor some good.

He reached over and grabbed one of Viktor's hands in his own and brought it over to sit in his lap, tracing soft shapes on the familiar warm skin. He wasn't sure if it was an action to offer some comfort Viktor or to himself, but Yuuri knew that at least one of them needed that simple physical contact as they sat in tense silence next to each other on the train.

Yuuri felt the familiar guilt crawling up his throat that he had felt for the past two weeks on and off. If he hadn't said anything, then they wouldn't have traveled to a small town in the Russian country side. This mess had all started from those six simple words that he had uttered one night as they lay wrapped in each other's arms, "I want to meet your family." Viktor had been surprised and more than a little hesitant about the idea, but after quite a bit of convincing on Yuuri's part and a small squabble, Viktor had made arrangements for them to visit Yuuri's new in-laws.

Vyatskoe, had been an amazing experience in the beginning with its rolling hills and surplus of trees, but then Viktor had pulled up in front of the regal manor with its soft twinkle lights and the large oak door that had been fitted with an almost scary looking door knocker.

That's the moment that it had all started going downhill. That's the moment Yuuri had realized he had really fucked up.

He gave a gentle squeeze to Viktor's hand as the train started coming to a stop at the Hatsetsu station, a little relieved when he felt the slightest of twitches from Viktor's hand in response.

Yuuri couldn't stop apologizing for the hell that had ensued those few days while staying with Viktor's Aunt & Uncle and his two step-siblings. He knew Viktor hadn't been upset with him. Viktor had kept murmuring that to him as they had climbed into the car and Viktor had pulled away from the large manor that was nothing like the small little huts and homes that adorned the rest of the countryside. That had been before Viktor had become distant and lethargically present.  
"Come on, Vitya. We're here." He squeezed Viktor's hand in his own once more and pulled Viktor from his seat as he pulled his backpack onto his shoulder. Yuuri hadn't bothered packing extensively, he knew they both had things at his parent's hot spring and he was more worried about getting them out of the city than packing more than what was needed.  
"Hatsetsu?" Viktor mumbled softly as he was dragged along beside Yuuri.  
Yuuri hummed and nodded, "Hatsetsu. Dad is gonna be picking us up."  
Viktor just gave a soft nod and went back to staring off into space.

* * *

The car ride out to his childhood home had been filled with tense and worried silence. Yuuri had taken to the back seat to sit with his husband, while Yuuri's father sat behind the wheel, glancing nervously in the review mirror at them every few minutes. Yuuri tried to send him a soft smile to let him know that everything was going to be alright, but his smile faltered as his eyes met the reflection of his father's.  
"Vu~ikutoru, daijōbudesuka?" Yuuri was watching Viktor's reaction as his father tried talking to Viktor.  
"Hai." Viktor murmured softly, his face still utterly blank.

Normally, as soon as Viktor saw either Hiroko or Toshiya Katsuki, he wouldn't stop talking, even though they didn't speak much English and he only spoke some Japanese. They were content listening to each other speak like they bonded over the sounds they all made. And now that Viktor had gone quiet, it had made Yuuri miss Viktor even more.

Things weren't much better once they got to the house. The rest of the car ride home, Toshiya had tried to make conversation with Viktor, but he mostly gave short responses in Japanese. By the time they had pulled up, the only thing that had changed was that Viktor and Yuuri had a clingy mother hen now attached to them. As promised, his mother had a large spread of food already on the table and was pushing Viktor down to sit at the chabudai.  
"Thank you for this meal." Yuuri had said quietly as he sat next to his husband and started scooping food onto his plate, "Look, Vitya. She made pork cutlet bowls."  
Viktor looked down at the food and nodded softly before picking up the chop stick and slowly eating.

Yuuri made contact with his parent's eyes and they all shared a worried look. This wasn't typical Viktor Nikiforov behavior.  
"Vitya, how about we go for a bath in the hot spring after dinner?" Yuuri suggested lightly.  
"Okay." Viktor still didn't meet anyone's eyes.

* * *

Yuuri wished he could've said that things had improved over the next few days at his parents' home, but they didn't. Viktor was still incredibly out of it; waking early in the morning and quietly wandering around the house. He would go for a dip in the hot spring with Yuuri at night before bed, sitting in tense silence as Yuuri leaned against him, trying to comfort his emotionally distressed lover. By the time bedtime came around, Viktor was curl up in a ball on his side of the bed and let Yuuri be the big spoon as they cuddled.

It wasn't until Yuuri left to run to the store for some groceries for dinner with Toshiya and Viktor was left alone with Hiroki and, Yuuri's older sister, Mari. It was a slow day for the hot spring and it gave them all time to sit around and watch the Junior preliminary free program on TV.  
"I haven't accomplished anything." Viktor's voice was soft, but it was the first time in weeks that he had said anything more than short responses. Hiroki and Mari turned to look at him. They didn't speak much English, Mari speaking more than Hiroki, but they both caught the main sentiment of what Viktor was saying.  
Mari put an arm around Viktor's sagging shoulders, "Vu~ikutoru, Nani ga fakku? What you saying?" Viktor looked down at his hands.  
"Watashinokazoku. They aren't very proud of me." Viktor said as tears came to his eyes. Those words had haunted him for weeks and the glances he caught from Yuuri out of the corner of his eye didn't help matters. Maybe following his dream of skating professionally had been a mistake like his Aunt Esenia and Uncle Dmitri had told him. What if he was letting not only himself and his country down, but what if he was letting Yuuri down and was hindering Yuuri's beauty on the ice by coaching him. If he hadn't gone off to Saint Petersburg, he could've gone to a university. He could've gotten his degree and became a worthy piece of the Nikiforov legacy as a doctor or a lawyer or a politician.

He could've achieved greatness, like Flora and Iosif.

At the age of 20, Flora was already one of the best stock brokers and financial advisors in Moscow, not to mention that she was had regal beauty. Iosif was 23 and already had a government job as the head advisor under the President of Education Services. They were perfect students and the most elegant aristocratic members of society.

Viktor had fallen short. He was just some stupid athlete in a "feminine field".

Maybe if he hadn't been a skater, he could've won Yuuri's heart and been able to give him everything his heart had ever desired in privacy. They wouldn't be "THE" couple of the figure skating world. They could have married and had children without the imposing media or extensive traveling playing apart in what they could and couldn't do.

Viktor was broken out of his thoughts as a pair of two warm arms pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Hiroki Katsuki had him tight against her as she cupped his head softly to her shoulder. Viktor stilled softly, not use to these types of hugs. Yuuri's hugs were gentle and sweet, letting you know he was there if you needed him. Yakov's were rough and tight as he would slap Viktor on the back after a particularly good performance. Before his mother had passed away, her hugs had mostly been quick and barely there. His father had never hugged him.  
"We very proud." Hiroki's English was broken and hard to understand with her thick Japanese accent, but the Viktor had felt his stomach clench with the words.  
"But—", He began.  
"Damare." Mari put a hand on Viktor's head softly in reassurance, "You family, Vu~ikutoru. We very proud."  
"Dōshite?" He asked softly as he tried to fight the burning behind his eyes.  
"Watashitachi, wa anata o aishiteirukara." Hiroki carded a hand through the thin silver locks, "You like son."

* * *

"Dad, I dunno what to do at this point," Yuuri said as he placed some leaks into the shopping basket.  
"Why's he so upset, Yuuri?" His father looked at him softly as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "It must've been something really upsetting. This isn't like him at all. I'm worried for him, my son."  
Yuuri hummed in agreement as he bowed his head, "It's my fault."  
"Huh?"  
"We went to visit Viktor's family at their Winter home in Vyastkoye, a couple of weeks ago. They weren't very…" Yuuri struggled to find the right word, "Supportive."  
"I see." Toshiya mumbled as he picked up a pack of rice noodles, "How is that your fault though, Yuuri?"  
Yuuri chewed on his lip, "I asked him to go. I wanted to meet his family since now we're related and they didn't come to the wedding. I pushed Viktor into it, even though he didn't want to go." Yuuri hugged himself around the waist. He had really messed Viktor up and now he couldn't fix it.  
Toshiya put a hand on Yuuri's head, "He's not upset with you, my son."  
"He won't speak to me, very much," Yuuri said as his eyes drifted to the floor.  
"He's not angry, Yuuri. I promise. He's worried."  
"How can you tell? Viktor hardly ever worries and when he does, he's never like this. I've broken him." Guilt was flowing through Yuuri like blood.  
Two calloused fingers lifted Yuuri's chin up to meet his father's dark chocolate eyes, "It's in his eyes. It's the same way your mother looks at you when you perform on the ice or when you go back to Russia."  
Yuuri felt a surge of something in him, "She worries about me during those times? I've performed in the GP plenty of times and Viktor is always with me in Russia."  
Toshiya smiled softly, "That's the thing about loving someone, my son. You never stop worrying about them."

When Yuuri and his father came home from the market, Yuuri was expecting to find Viktor in his usual place on the floor at the chabudai, staring blankly into the distance. The sight that met him was almost shocking with how use to Yuuri had become to the distant Viktor in the past weeks. As they walked in the door, they were met with the sight of Hiroki holding the sobbing mess that Viktor had turned into, while Mari stood over them, watching them, ready to grab anything that their mother needed.  
"Sore wa daijōbu watashi no musukodesu." His mother was murmuring over and over again to Viktor who was vibrating with distressed energy, "Yūri wa sugu ni kitaku shimasu. Kare wa anata ni okotte imasen."  
"I'm here, Vitya. He said as he dropped the bags of groceries on a nearby table and came to stoop next to Viktor.  
Viktor's red rimmed eyes turned to look at Yuuri and it was one of the saddest things Yuuri had ever seen. His beautiful Viktor was distraught beyond consoling, with his eyes rimmed red and a snotty nose. He had never seen Viktor cry like this before and he hoped that he wouldn't ever see his Vitya brought to this level again.

Viktor sniffed heavily and lunged from Hiroki's arms and clung to his husband, who had sat still in his arms with shock.  
"Yura. Yuuri, I am so sorry." Viktor had cried as he hugged the boy to his chest with a ferocity Yuuri hadn't seen before – it was like Viktor was trying to push Yuuri's body into his so they could be one.  
Yuuri hugged back equally as tight as he closed his eyes, "Why're you so upset, Vitya? Are you okay?"  
Viktor placed a trail of kisses along Yuuri's forehead, something he had realized he hadn't done in a very long time, "I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, Vitya." Yuuri cooed as he held him close. He watched as his father pulled his mother away softly, wanting to give the couple some privacy. Mari had drifted off somewhere already.  
Viktor hiccupped, "I've been such a bad husband."  
Yuuri pulled his lover away and leaned his forehead against Viktor's, "Don't you say that, Viktor Nikiforov." Yuuri watched as Viktor took in a raspy breath as tears continued to pour down his face, "Where'd this all come from anyway?"  
"I've been such a Mudak. Ty zasluzhivayesh' luchshego."  
Yuuri couldn't understand much of what Viktor said, but cupped his cheek anyways, "If anyone hasn't been a good spouse, it's me."

Viktor hiccupped and met Yuuri's eyes in shock. Yuuri, beautiful, perfect Yuuri a bad husband? There wasn't such a thing. Yuuri had put up with his moody behavior for the past two weeks without complaint. He had even brought him to Hatsetsu in an attempt to get him to cheer up.  
"What?" He mumbled softly.  
"I forced you to go. I forced you to take me. I had no idea that they were…" Yuuri trailed off as he wiped a stream of tears off of Viktor's cheek. Viktor took in a breath and Yuuri could tell he was starting to calm down. He hugged his husband close as they sat on the floor together.  
"It's not your fault, my Yura." Viktor leaned his head against Yuuri's softly, "You didn't know. They were right though, I should've done something with my life to make you proud."  
Yuuri sighed, "So that's what this is about." Yuuri combed a hand through the soft silvery hair on his lover's head, "You have made me so proud though, Viktor."  
"How?"  
Yuuri smiled, "By being yourself. You followed your dreams and you work hard to reach your new dreams. You have grown into an amazing man, Vitya. You love me even when I'm not the most loveable. What isn't there to be proud of?"  
Viktor sniffled, "I can't give you everything you deserve though, Yura."  
"I already have everything I could ever want, Viktor. I have you."

* * *

After getting Viktor calmed down and letting him relax in a hot bath in the hot spring, everything was feeling a lot calmer. Viktor was in a way better mood and was a lot more talkative than he had been in the past few weeks. He still wasn't up to his usual bubbly Viktor-like self, but it was an improvement and Yuuri's worry was slowly ebbing away.

He was getting his Viktor back and everything was going to be okay.

They ate together as a family for dinner that night, Viktor making easy conversation with everyone around the table, while they feasted on seared mackerel and rice noodles.  
"This is very good Hiroki." He said softly in his best Japanese as he bowed softly to her.  
"Watashi o mama to yonde, hanī. Anata no kazoku." Viktor's eyes lit up softly as he looked at the small woman who sat across from him. He felt Yuuri squeeze his hand softly as he smiled at Viktor.  
"Mama arigatō," Viktor smiled and leaned his head against Yuuri's shoulder, "Subarashī kazoku no tame ni."

* * *

I gave you all fluff the entire week and now I hit you with angst.

Your welcome.

So sad that #yoiweddingweek has come to an end, but this has been such a fun week. I hope you all liked the story. I'm proud of it.


End file.
